MoonLight
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: Isabella Swan every monster always over looked her as nothing but a lowly human, but looks can be deceiving. What secret does the being known as Isabella hiding within her past? Those eyes bluer than the sky know the hidden truth but will they tell? Long ago two beings were in love but a mistake was made and each was left without a heart. When they are forced to face one another o
1. We Start Here

_**MoonLight**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own any of the characters only the plot and idea to **__**this**__** fic. **__**Oh and F.Y.I. book 2 when Edward left her that did not happen.**_

_**Summary:**__** Isabella Swan every monster always over looked her as nothing but a lowly human, but looks can be deceiving. What secret does the being known as Isabella hiding within her past? Those eyes bluer than the sky know the hidden truth but will they tell? Long ago two beings were in love but a mistake was made and each was left without a heart. When they are forced to face one another once more will the mistake that was made be righted and will love concur all? InuYasha and Twilight cross-over. Pairing: For me to know and you to find out! Rating: M because of mature language and violence there MIGHT be lemons (?) I'm not sure yet….**_

_**Author's Notes!**_** I know its been sometime since I said I was going to work on this story and I'm really sorry but I didn't like it so I rewrote it as I'm doing with two other fics plus I'm working on all my other sorry ad new one's I plan to post hopefully before April! Because all throughout April I will be relaxing and will be spending two weeks in Hawaii! XD I can't wait! Though I might work on some fics I will not be posting! Sorry!**

_**!NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**!Enjoy!**

~o.O~O.o~

Today was a day of bloodshed and death. There were two battles that were going on and nether side knew why they were fighting each other. The Cullen's fought to protect Bella Swan from the red haired vampire Victoria, unknown to them the army they were face had nothing to do with Victoria. In truth they were an army made by an old enemy of Jasper's: Maria.

Yes, everyone was clueless besides Bella Swan, who at the moment stood on the sidelines. And at the moment she wasn't afraid, she was fucking pissed. From the very beginning she knew what was really going on but no one would listen to the lowly human that was weak and helpless.

Before the "_lowly human_" were Victoria, Riley, Edward and Seth. Victoria was fighting Edward and Riley was fighting a wolf Seth.

There was a cry of pain and Bella stiffened turning to face were that cry of pain came from.

Riley was on the ground his face twisted in a look of pain as he gripped where his arm should be attached to his shoulder.

"Riley!" Both Bella and Victoria cry both with worry in their voice.

Victoria's fiery red hair was done in loose waves and was wild. She wore a leather green coat that hugged her curves with tight fitting pants and bare feet.

"That's enough!" Bella roared in anger. With crimson fire coloring her normally brown eyes, her form began to sparkle slowly becoming brighter till the light was a blinding mass of light.

"I've had enough of this!" A bell like voice growled, the light exploded sending a shower of sparkling light everywhere. Within the center of it all, where Bella had once stood, stood a beautiful young girl who looked no older then seventeen. Her skin was a pale ivory white with a moon light glow to it while her hair was a black as night with a star light shine to it. Her form was covered in the same clothing Bella had been in moments ago; a long sleeved rust red shirt with dark wash skinny jean and brown hiking shoes. She looked at Edward and Seth with lavender eyes surrounded in a pool of glowing crimson.

"Back away from him," she ordered in a low hiss her words directed to Seth.

Seth instantly tensed under her intimidating gaze that seemed to burn into him and see right to his very soul. He did as she said as if it had been his own alpha who had ordered him to do it, he slowly crept away staying low to the ground as he avoided her all see eyes.

The woman smiled at him but it was small and did not reach her eyes and none did it stay upon her lips as her eyes locked onto Edward.

"Step away from Victoria, Edward or I will see to it that you end up in hell sooner then you planed," she hissed lowly with venom in her words.

"Bella?" Edward question with wide, fearful golden eyes as he looked at the frightening young woman. He took a step towards her earning him a growl from the young woman as she appeared before him, growling in his face showing him her razor like teeth that all ended in a point.

"That is not my name," she growled. "You might as well forget about _Bella Swan_, she's gone," She spat with an evil smirk pulling on her lips and a sinister gleam in her eyes.

Edward roared in anger at the woman: that's his chosen mate she was talking about. He went to attack her but before he could even move he was being held in the air by his throat. He began to claw at her hand but even as she began to bleed her hold became painfully tight around his neck.

"Listen here Eddie boy," she snapped. "If you every think about attacking me or the people under my care again," she snarled as she tightened her hold to the point that she was about to break his stone like skin. "I will destroy you and everything you hold dear,"

She tilted her head to the side with grin showing her shark like teeth. "Your idiocy will be your undoing young Edward," she snickered and then with effortless force she threw Edward away from her; sending him through over half a dozen trees that were easily over a hundred years of age.

Her form relaxed and her eyes closed as she released a heavy sigh. When she opened her eyes they were different, they were no longer a pale lavender color drowning in a pool of crimson but blue. They were as blue as the brightest sky, glowing against her ivory skin. And when she opened her mouth; her teeth were not shark like but her canines were large and deadly sharp.

"Are you all right Riley?" she asked in a soft voice that sounded like the sweet chiming of bells as she turned her head to look behind her. She wore a small pleasant smile and her eyes were kind

The male vampire nodded his arm once more back in place while the young boy Seth, in wolf form, stood frozen as his large eyes stared straight at the young woman.

The male vampire had sandy blonde hair that was, at the moment, wild and out of place with his eyes were a dull red. He wore a black v-neck shirt and black pants with a faded black coat both with the left sleeve missing showing his muscular air and more of his pale ivory skin.

She smiled but not at Riley.

Seth stiffened under her gaze and pressed himself closer to the ground wanting nothing more then to hide from her. Everyone was right he was nothing but a kid.

"I have no intention of hurting you!" she sang with a bright smile and a kind look in her eyes. "I wish to thank you and your pack," She told him with a smile before bowing from the waist down. Her waist length black hair fell to hide her face. "Thank you," she said before she straightened.

"I might not have a problem with you Seth but if you don't leave soon Riley will attack you," She warned him with a smile.

Seth jumped up and casting a wary look at the male vampire only to get a look in return that told him that he wanted to kill him. Seth nodded his head to the woman in thanks before racing away. His large sand colored furry body seemed to be engulfed by the forest; trying to save him from the danger that he faced.

The woman sighed in announce will anger seemed to roll off her in waves shining through her aura but only ones that could see aura's could see it.

Victoria and Riley hurried to stand at her side at the feel of her anger. Both had a look concern in their dull red eyes as they looked at her.

"Damn vampires," she hissed as her eyes locked onto the other side of the ruined clearing.

From the darkness of the forest emerged the seven Cullen coven members. The forest seemed to part for them, wanting them to leave its darkness.

The first was their leader; Carlisle Cullen. He wore black clothing that was tore exposing parts of his pale perfect skin while his normally perfect hair was ruffled with small twigs stilling out of it at all angles. Next to him was his mate; Esme, who he held tightly to his side with his arm wrapped tightly around her slim waist. Her black clothing was in the same state as her mate's while her brown bun was messy and falling out of place.

Next was everyone else, all of them wore black and all their clothing was either torn or filthy. Rosalie and Emmett were helping Edward walk as they entered the clearing.

"They're such leeches… You just can't get rid of them," she sighed tiredly and the two next to her snickered with matching smirks. What she had said was true. Not only to they drink blood but they hunted in a pack taking down their pray together much like a leech and when there was one leech there was always another one not that far.

"B-Bella?" the small pixie like vampire asked.

"Do I look like a mortal _parasite_," she snarled at the vampire threw her teeth while her eyes flickered between red and velvet and clear and blue. "And as for you _Bella_ she is dead, she never excised,"

"You lie!" She cried loudly.

A smirk pulled at her lips. "All you need do is ask your mate, he can sense I speak the truth,"

The pixie vampire looked to her mate only for him to give her a sad look. She cried out and lunged forward as to attack the being that had told her this… _lie_. "No you're lying!" She screamed.

"Alice stop!" Edward cried after her in warning.

The pixie froze her gold eyes fog over and her features go blank. When her eyes were finally clear once more she cried out in horror and was taking step backs till she fell to the ground were she cried in fear as she crawled away backwards. "No!" she screamed. Jasper was at her side his back turned to everyone as he focused on his mate.

"Who are you?!" she ordered from the "safety" behind her mate.

"Her name is Kagome," a female voice snickered behind the group of vampires.

The group turns to see three Volturi guards each with the white gold Volturi crest on a chain resting on their chest over their matching black velvet cloaks.

The one that had spoken was the smallest and was indeed female. She was short with her blonde hair in a neat bun on top her head. Her glowing crimson eyes were framed by dark makeup and pale white skin. She looked no older then fifteen and was a twisted little girl from the gleam that was within her bloody eyes.

Next to her was a young man, with brown hair that hung just above his blazing red eyes that were filled with pain and longing as he gazed at the three beings that stood across from him in the clearing.

Then there was a man, he had an ageless look to him that made it all but impossible to pinpoint his age. He was tall and muscular much like the Cullen, Emmett. His hair was brown and short while his eyes were a dull rusty red topped with thick eyebrows and surrounded by stone white skin. He looked bored of all things as he looked at everyone before letting his eyes rest on a tree across from him.

Last was a smaller male then the last but bigger then the one before him. He like the large male had an ageless appearance about him. His hair was sandy blonde and in a way it reminded Kagome like a bird, while his eyes were a bright scarlet red full of mischief something that Kagome knew to well. He also had a teasing smirk showing some of his deadly white teeth.

"Kagome _Sangue Volpe _Volturi," the girl smirked the unsettling gleam in her becoming brighter.

The being known as Kagome snarled. "You would be wise to not call me that _little girl_, for I would never share my name with a traitor," she snarled her jaw clenched while her hands were in fists at her sides; her claw like nails biting into her hands till she was bleeding. Rich crimson dripped off her pale fisted hands before falling to the ground glowing bright against the snow.

An almost intoxicating aroma filled the air as the scent of the fresh blood swam around the clearing. All the vampires inhaled deeply the smell causing their throats to burn and their mouths to pool with venom as hunger over came their senses. The smell was over a hundred times more alluring then the scent that Bella had been giving off.

Swallowing the venom within her mouth the blonde girl spoke. "Then what so you wish for me to call you mi' lady," she asked painfully her red eyes now black with hunger.

"Kagome _Sangue Volpe_ will do," she told her with a glare. She knew what her blood was doing and forced herself to open her hands in a moment the blood on her hands was gone: absorbed into her flesh and her wounds were healed.

"As you wish… Kagome," The blonde girl said with a nod of her head.

"Now what is it that you want? I know that you did not come her just to talk," Kagome said a matter-of-factly with a light glare over looking the part where the guard treated her with little respect.

"Our first mission was to take care of the newborn problem but the Cullen's beat us to it," the large male told her in his deep voice. He looked at her with bored eyes but within his eyes was a gleam of respect for her.

"And our second mission was to bring you to Master Aro," the young male said in a monotone voice.

A growl burst forth from Kagome, large fangs spilled over her bottom lip while her eyes were tainted a pale pink while strikes of velvet formed in her bluer then blue eyes. "What does he want? He should now better then to search for me after what he did!" she roared.

"I am sorry Lady Kagome but it is not our job to question our lord only follow his orders," the large male told her while she saw fear dancing in the blonde girls blood colored eyes.

Seeing that fear Kagome became sickened with herself. It was not the vampire girl she hated and she had no right to take her anger out on her. She forced herself to calm and straightened herself as she took a deep breathe, the faint smell of her blood mixed with the smell of the forest filled her lungs. The smell made a very unpleasant memory flash behind her eyes.

She shakes her head sadly, both shaking away the memory and in disappointment in herself. "Fine I will go with you to see _Aro_," his name came as a hiss off her tongue, the taste leaving a bitter taste in her mouth while his name was full of hidden emotion. "But only if I have your word as a guard that not even a **hair** on my companions heads will be harmed: that they will be safe going where I go," she told them.

"We swear on our honor as guards that your companions will be safe," the blonde told her as all three of the guards placed a fisted hand over where their un-beating hearts rested in their chests.

What Kagome had just asked them to do was the most honorable thing of a guard, what they had just promised was that they would protect her companions with their lives and only by her will or death could they be free of the promise they had made. If they were to go against their promise they would be sentenced to death and she would have to be the one to kill them since it was she they had made the promise to.

"Then let us be on our way," Kagome told the guards who nodded before turning to walk once more into the waiting darkness in the forest.

They stopped though to look at the Cullen coven. "You will be coming with us to explain the happenings of today's events to the kings," The young male guard told them plainly, his tone though told them that there would be no room for argument or they would be forced to take them with them by force.

The Cullen coven fell in line behind the blonde girl and the young male, with the other male guards behind them on either side of Kagome, Victoria and Riley.

They then walked into the waiting darkness of the forest; the forest consuming them, hiding them from the world of mortals.

~o.O~O.o~

**wolfYLady:** _**I hope you enjoy the new chapter to this story because I like it a lot more then the old one. I hope to update soon and plan to but my plans are always being changed so hopefully I can post another chapter soon.**_

_**Now…**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Long ago

_**Moonlight**_

_**By: wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own any of the characters only the plot and idea to **__**this**__** fic. **__**Oh and F.Y.I. book 2 when Edward left her that did not happen.**_

_**Summary:**__** Isabella Swan every monster always over looked her as nothing but a lowly human, but looks can be deceiving. What secret does the being known as Isabella hiding within her past? Those eyes bluer than the sky know the hidden truth but will they tell? Long ago two beings were in love but a mistake was made and each was left without a heart. When they are forced to face one another once more will the mistake that was made be righted and will love concur all? InuYasha and Twilight cross-over. Pairing: For me to know and you to find out! Rating: M because of mature language and violence there MIGHT be lemons (?) I'm not sure yet but there will be some limes…**_

_**Author's Note!**_ _**This chapter will be focused on the past so there will be flashbacks. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and review! Now on with the story!**_

_**!ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 2: Long Ago…**_

The group moved at a swift pace, nothing but a blur as they moved through the forest. It took but a few minutes before the large group stopped just within the area of a privet airport.

"Over here," the blonde told them as she walked towards a large white jet with a black pen stripe running across the sides of it. The door to enter was open and it looked ready to broad.

"What are your names?" Kagome asked having stopped to look at the guards. She could tell from the aura's that clung to their own that it had been Aro who had changed the four and that that they were his most loyal of guard.

The blonde made a gesture for the Cullen coven to get on the plane, they do as were told and quickly get on the plane.

Once they were on the plane the guards turn towards the three that had not jet gotten onto the plane.

"I am Jane and this is my brother Alec," the little blonde girl told her pointing to the young male next to her. It was then that Kagome noticed how young the male looked but he still look a little older then his sister but only physically.

"That is Felix," she then added pointing to the large vampire male.

'_Aro must have changed them at different times like father had done with him and his brothers_,' Kagome mused silently to herself. She could tell that the fifteen year old girl was the older of the twin and the boy though looking seventeen was younger then his twin by the way he depended on her much like all younger siblings do.

"I am Demetri," the smaller of the other two males introduces himself. He grabs Kagome's hand and presses his cold lips to her lightly warmer knuckles.

From beside her were two angry and protective growls. The growls were a warning to the male that was touching her. A smile pulled at the corners of Kagome's lips while the male pulled away holding his hands up in surrender with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a larger smirk on his face.

"Are they your body guards?" he asks with a chuckle.

Kagome gave a light laugh at that. "No they are my family, Victoria and Riley," She said with a smile as she looked once at Victoria and then Riley.

"We better be going, Aro isn't one to wait for anything," she said softly before getting on the plane.

The inside was large and extravagant. Then again that was to be expected by the Volturi. The interior was done in white, silver, black, red and gold. When you first enter first thing you see is a small hall way to the right with a sitting area to the left. The sitting area was split in two; one side was done with white leather couches with black details and silver and gold pillows. The second half had a red couch with a table while the details were done in black.

(Link:  really/inside-luxury-private-jets-vip-aircraft/ … the two pictures similar to what I described)

"If you like there is a room at the end of the hall," a deep gruff voice informs Kagome.

Kagome turns to see it was the large vampire Felix that had given her this information. "Thank you," she smiled with a nod of her head. She then walked down the hall and at the end took a right turn into a bed room.

The walls were white like the rest of the plane but the bed was red. The bed was a king size coved by silk blood red comforter with white throw pillows with the gold Volturi crest sown on it while the other pillows were red matching the sheets and comforter. The head board was carved much like a vine from red cherry tree wood with a red curtain behind it for decoration. Off to the side in the room was a black couch with red and white pillows.

Kagome looks at the pillows with the golden crest on them with burning rage and pure hatred. She could feel her control slipping as memories flash throughout her mind; fueling her rage.

Two cool hands on both of her shoulders bring her out of her thoughts. She looks up to see two concerned faces both with fire red eyes.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Victoria asks.

Kagome could only nod her head; her control was so weak she feared what might come out of her mouth so she didn't dare say a word, and that was fine she didn't think she could find the will to speak at the moment anyway. She stepped forward and the hands on her shoulders pull away.

Kagome grabs the pillows and throws them across the room before crawling into the middle of the large king size bed. She flipped onto her back with a sigh passing her lips while her eyes closed. Soon she fell into a light slumber.

Riley looked to the flaming haired Victoria before getting into the bed as well. He wrapped his arms around her; bring his body as close to hers as he could as he used her chest as a pillow. Kagome lazily wrapped an arm around him and began to tiredly play with his ash blonde hair.

Feeling left out Victoria too crawled into the large bed and wrapped her arms around Kagome; using her stomach as a pillow. Kagome in return began to tiredly play with her flaming hair.

"Goodnight mama," Riley mumbled before he was engulfed by darkness and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Goodnight mommy," Victoria grumbled as she soon followed her brother into the land of sleep.

Victoria and Riley fell asleep with Kagome playing with their hair but not before hearing Kagome wish them goodnight.

"I love you, sleep well," she yawned before being lured into a dream of memories by the temptress known as sleep.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome was surrounded by a thick fog as she floated in nothing but darkness. She didn't know how long she was there floating when the fog lifted to show a long forgotten memory.

As she watched it was as if she was just an onlooker; watching from up above.

Before her…stood _her: her own self!_ _She_ was dressed in a dark blue strapless silk dress that clung to _her_ curvy form while falling to the ground, a black velvet cloak hung off _her_ shoulders going to the ground like _her_ dress. _Her_ black curly hair was held up by diamond pins while some of the curls were out of place, around _her_ neck stopping at _her_ collarbone was a white gold crest gone in the shape of a "v" with two red rubies, and emeralds with a fox in the middle.

_Her_ eyes were what made her sad as well as the man. She felt like she was dyeing inside as she watched the scene with tears in her eyes.

They seemed to glow with happiness and were locked onto a pair of fire red ruby eyes. _She_ was held closely to a large male form. He was dress in black commoner clothing that did little to show off his well built form that _she_ knew he had. His ink black hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

They stood embracing one another under a cherry tree next to a pond with the full moon above them bathing the world in silver, making the water shimmer and the pink cherry blossoms glow.

"You look beautiful," he purred in a husky voice as he stroked the side of _her_ face.

She watched as _she_ leaned into his touch and closed _her_ eyes as _she_ held his hand to _her_ face. "As do you," she giggled and he joined her with a soft chuckle.

When they stopped he was looking at _her_ intensely while lowering his head down to _hers_. Her blue eyes were wide as they both eyed the others lips before looking deep into the other eyes; blue skies meet red rubies. Their lips were almost touching, only a little more.

"I love you Kagome," he said softly, his lips brushing against _hers_ setting _her_ blood on fire as his icy mint breath fanned _her_ face while _she_ could taste his minty breath on _her_ tongue.

"I love you too, _mai kagirinai koi_," _she_ whispered before their lips finally met in a love filled kissed.

When they finally pulled away from one another their lips burned with the feel of the others lips as well as their taste.

"What does that mean?" he asked as he pressed his icy skin to _her_ warmer one.

_She_ giggled. "I'll tell you when you tell me what _mei vicsus's custos_ means?"

"Never, you'll just have to learn Latin," he told _her_ with a smirk.

"Then you'll just have to learn Japanese," _she_ said with _her_ own smirk pulling at _her_ lips showing a fang as _she_ did so.

"_Tua cosi bello_," he said in a rush as he pressed his lips to _hers_ hungrily.

A moan slipped pass _her_ lips as _she_ threw _her_ arms around his neck; pulling _herself_ that much closer to him. He kissed _her_ till he knew he had bruised _her_ lips and then kissed his way down _her_ long neck.

Kagome couldn't watch anymore, she knew what was coming next _she_ would moan his name and she couldn't bare to hear it right know.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome woke with a start, tears burned her eyes before falling and creating hot trails down her flushed cheeks. She sat up and looked at her hands as she cried. She knew this would happen soon or later but she was hoping it would be later and she would confront him on her own terms. But now fate was forcing her hand and she would have to face him soon.

The _kamigami_ most love toying with her while fate must hate her.

Kagome looked to see her sibling on their sides sleeping soundly. She smiled before getting up from the bed. As she stood she saw clothing on the couch and moved to look at the three piles.

The first one was a black suit with a crimson shirt and a silk black tie with black dress shoes. With a silver crest on a matching chain it was in the shape of "v" with a fox in the middle of it with a blood red ruby at the top and another at the bottom. There was also a deep forest green cloak almost black in color.

Next was a crimson silk dress with an "a" cut neckline covered by black lace while the sleeves were just black lace; that started bellow the shoulder and hid most of the wearers hands. There was also a green velvet cloak with a hood and black heals. Like the first there was a silver crest with the fox in the shape of a "v" with two red rubies.

Last was a black dress. There was a black corset with silver detail and lining while the skirt was made from black silk. There was then a black cloak but there were no shoes. Unlike the others this one's crest was done in white gold with rubies, diamonds and emeralds for the fox's eyes, there was also the Volturi's crest made in gold with two red rubies on a short braided gold chain. Then there were two rings one with a clear icy band with a large white diamond and two green emeralds on either side, the other ring was a white gold band with a large ruby and a diamond on either side.

Kagome looked at the last set of clothing and knew it was meant for her, for she had worn the same clothing a long time ago. She was surprised to see them after all these years. But even more surprising was she found black lace underwear.

With a shake of her head she begins to undress, throwing the clothing she had been wearing, that smelled of filthy mortals, into the garbage that was in the corner. She looks at the black lace underwear before placing it on and then continues to get dressed. She places the dress on and is pleased that it still fit perfectly. It hugged her in all the right places. She then places her rings on; one on her right and left middle finger, and then she places on the white gold necklace with a tender sweat smile on her lips.

"Long live the _Sangue Denante Volpes'_," she whispered as she looked at the crest with fondness. She then looked at the Volturi crest with a glare before turning away.

Kagome turned towards a mirror and once more memories boiled within her mind; ones she had to push down. She walked over to the mirror to see many ruby and diamond pins as well as a brush. She quickly runs the brush through her hair before braiding two locks of hair and pulled them back to keep the rest out of her face that fell in curled waves to her waist.

Looking over herself quickly she turns to her sleeping siblings. She stands at the end of the bed and leans down to shake them. "Wake up," she said in a hushed voice.

"What?" Riley groaned while Victoria sat up with a yawn.

"Get dressed I'll be back to help you," she told them as she straightened.

Kagome walked out of the room and down the hall till she came to the two sitting areas. She glared at the Cullens' as she passed them on the white couches. "Stay away from them, I will not hesitate to kill every one of you," she snarled in warning but continues to walk pass them. She walked with grace with her back straight and her head high.

"What happened to Bella?" The pixie haired vampire asked.

Kagome doesn't stop or turn to look at her. "She's gone," her voice was empty and oddly soft. She continued to walk till she was in front of the four Volturi guards.

They sat at a crimson couch that was in the shape of a crescent with a polished table before it with three different crystal pitcher full of thick crimson liquid, crystal wine glasses rested on the table with four filled with the same crimson liquid.

Kagome stops to stand in front of the table. The four guards stand giving her a waist deep bow before sitting down. Kagome didn't pay much attention to them for her eyes were glued to the crimson drink.

The sweet iron aroma sent her throat ablaze with thirst, and her mind became more narrowed. All she could think of was of the blood within those glasses; for how they had gotten it, too the three types she could smell in the air. As she closed her eyes taking a deep breath in hopes of coming herself, that hope was crushed as a bloody memory flashed within her mind.

It was one not of pain but of pleasure and of blood.

~o.O~O.o~

_His_ eyes were endless pools of black; full of hunger and lust. They stared into her so intensely that she thought _he_ might be seeing straight through her to her very soul.

_He_ was so beautiful and wonderful that she wonders if this isn't just a dream sometimes.

_He_ was looking at her as _he_ held the frightened human in the air against the wall.

The human was a lower class citizen though his clothing didn't show a days work in the fields but they weren't clean; he was a low class citizen covered in dirt with whisky on his breath. His eyes were wide and frightened as whimpers and low cries of fear slipped passed his lips.

_He_ leaned forward and kissed her. It started gentle and soft but _he_ quickly deepened it with a soft groan, sending shivers down her back, as _he_ pulled her body to _his_. _He_ ran his tongue along her lips asking for entry that she granted with a soft moan passing her lips that _he_ absorbed with _his_ own. _He_ explored her mouth with great pleasure having won the battle for dominance and let _his_ tongue teasingly stroke hers as _he_ explored her hot mouth.

_He_ then gave a groan as she pulled away but smirked as _he_ saw her panting.

She looked at _him_ with a glare as she moved away from the chill _his_ body gave off and moved towards the human; never breaking eye contact as she moved _his_ hand from the human's throat to replace it with her own.

She then breaks eye contact with _him_ to look into the human's frightened brown eyes. "I'm sorry about that," she cooed in a soft voice. She allowed one of her hands to rest on his shoulder and the other at the place of his neck right above his quickening pulse.

"My guard has no manners, and simply hates it when I take interest in a man other then him," She whispered huskily her lips only a hair from the human's while she pressed her body to his. She had to hold back a smirk at the jealous growl she heard coming from _him_.

She gave him a smile full of white teeth before she leaned forward and kissed his neck right on his pulse; she smirked at its racing pace. "I'm really sorry about this," she breathed into his ear before she pulled away a little only to lung forward with fangs instead of her razor shark like teeth. She didn't want _him_ to see them.

The human went to scream when _he_ covered his mouth and joined her in her meal. Their eyes meet and stayed locked onto one another's as they continued their meal.

Kagome moaned as the taste of his blood filled her; making her stronger and everything clearer. Her victim tonight was 0+.

_His_ eyes seemed to darken more as their meal was slowly coming to a close. She began to wonder if he needed to feed again but she was wrong.

_He_ ripped the now dead human away from her and threw his body carelessly across the ally way. _He_ quickly had her pressed up against the wall with _his_ own body pressed against hers. _He_ looked into her eyes with both hunger and lust and something else, before he slowly lowered his head to hers. _He_ eyed her blood stained lips as she did _his_ before they locked eyes and then their lips meet in a heated kiss.

_He_ only pulled away from a second to say: "_Tua cosi bello_," before _his_ lips were on hers once more. _His_ hands moved wildly over her clothes body setting her blood a boil.

_He_ tasted so good and blood only made _him_ taste even sweeter.

"I want you Kagome," _he_ groaned as _he_ pressed _his_ lower half to hers. Kagome moaned at the feel and grinded against _him_, earning her a throaty moan in return.

"You little minks," _he_ purred huskily making her shutter as _his_ minty breath mixed with 0+ blood fanned over her making her want _him_ that much more.

_His_ large hand grabbed her breast roughly, making her moan as heat continued to pool into her stomach. _He_ nibbled on her neck making meow and moan as _his_ hands continued to run over her body

It felt so good having _him_ touch her. "Ah, -

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome mentally slapped herself for letting her mind wonder.

"Would you like some Lady _Sangue Volpe_?" Felix asked having not sat down since they stood to bow to her.

"Yes please," she said a dreamy smile on her lips at now finally being able to have her first drink of blood in decades.

He handed her a sparkling crystal wine glass full of rich crimson blood. She lifted up and inhaled deeply holding her breath as the aroma filled her lungs. AB negative… Her favorite…

She lifted the glass to her lips and almost hesitantly tilted the glass. As soon as the rich wine touched her taste buds she felt her body come to life, it had been a long time since she drank the wine of life; too long. She felt power rush through her and she felt warm. But to soon the feelings were taken away as the glass emptied.

She looked at the glass as she licked her blood covered lips and then her teeth. "Thank you," she said in a soft voice.

He held up two glasses for her that she accepted with a nod. She then walked away to the room that held her brother and sister. She didn't even look at the seven vampires as she passed them though she could feel the hurt and sadness that came off them she didn't look at them.

She walked into the room to see her sister egesting her dress and her brother was trying to get his tie on and had yet to get his coat on.

She giggled softly getting both of their attention. "Here!" she smiled handing them both a glass of blood. "Your eyes are looking a little dull," she added with a white grin.

Kagome walked over to Riley and fixed his tie for him; she ran her hand over the tie to straighten it and then turned grabbing the crest. She held it in her hand for a long moment before looking at Riley.

"_Sangue Denante Volpe_," she said with a better sweat smile on her lips as she placed it on him. "It means 'Blood draining fox' it's our family crest," she said softly as she placed it so the crest rested just under the knot of the black silk tie. With her hand on the crest she looked into his eyes.

"You are: Riley Aaron _Sangue Volpe_, first son and third born to Demetrius _Sangue Volpe_," With that said she helped him get his coat on, she first ran her hand over it to get the wrinkles out and then placed the cloak on him, placing it in place perfectly.

"Go brush your hair," she said playfully as she shooed him away and walked over to Victoria who sat in front of the mirror. On her way over to her sister's side she grabbed the crest meant for here.

She placed a hand on her shoulder as she leaned over and handed the crest to her before pressing her cheek to hers as she looked at her. "You are: Victoria Marie _Sangue Volpe_, the second daughter and second born to Demetrius _Sangue Volpe_," Kagome kissed Victoria's cheek and grabbed the hair brush.

She did her hair quickly pulling it up before decorating it and holding it in place with emeralds and diamond pins. She then grabbed the crest and placed it on her.

"Stand so I can look at you," Kagome said and Victoria did. She stood avoiding looking at Kagome with a very soft pink blush coloring her cheeks.

"AH! _Tua Cosi Bello!"_ She cried happily before she circled her and egesting it some and getting rid of the wrinkles. She then got the cloak and placed it on for her.

She stepped back with a smile on her face and teary sky blue eyes. They looked lovely, they would have made father proud back in the royal court.

Kagome sighed softly to herself. She was both happy and bitter towards her father for leaving her brother and sister for her to care for; she had been left to be the big sister, the mother and the father. They had yet to reach their 300th year and they had yet to really meet their father and knew so little of the world.

They were both half human and half vampire. Their father a vampire while their mother's were human, they were born fourteen years apart, with Victoria being born first. That had to be the first time she ever saw their father; the day he brought Kagome, Riley.

~o.O~O.o~

It was night and the moon was high within the deep black sky, not a star was in sight as the moon stood along to bath the land in a haunting silver light. A thick fog drifted across the ground, adding to the unease that was already in the air.

Kagome sat within a chair at a table with a mug full of warm fresh blood in her hand, in an old wooden house. Her face was blank while her eyes were bored. On the table in a curled up ball was a fourteen year old girl with flaming red hair that was done in ringlets. Her small body was covered in both blood and dirty clothes, while blood was smeared on her snow white skin around her already blood red lips.

The room was lit by a lantern that glowed brightly showing the horrid scene that that taken place within that house.

Sprawled out on the floor was a family of three while in the other room were two sleeping twin children. There was a man, a woman and a young man about the age of seventeen. Each person had been torn apart, their bloody limps thrown about the room while blood pooled on the wooden floors and blood marked the walls. It was a scene from a bloody nightmare.

Not only was her sister still a messy eater but she couldn't control her hunger. If it wasn't for Kagome the children in the other room would have also been on the menu.

There was a light tap on the front door before there was a clash of thunder and it began to rain heavily.

Kagome sighed to herself as she lifted the mug to her lips to take a drink. "_Hello Otou_," Kagome said softly as she set the now empty mug on the table with a clap.

The sound startled Victoria making her jump from her slumber but she was ignored as her "_mother_" focused on a man who was covered by shadows while the bundle in his arms glowed white.

"_Hello aijou_," he purred lovingly.

Kagome then stood and began to talk but it was nothing that Victoria could understand. The man then began to talk in return, the conversation was short.

"_You're going to leave me with another one_!" Kagome growled. She had nothing against the baby it was her father, he had raised her when her own mother had given her to him and now he didn't want anything to do with his newest children.

"_Don't think of it that way. You know that is unsafe; I am still being hunted down," _he told her in his deep rumbling voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes but stepped forward.

"_How is she?"_ he asked looking over to the red head with a confused look on her blood splattered face.

"_She's feisty_," Kagome said with a small smile and the male returned but it was small and didn't show his teeth. His lavender eyes glowed with a ring of dark velvet surrounding it.

"_And how are you?"_ he asked. His eyes were soft and full of fatherly love as he looked at the woman that was his little girl, yet they held sadness.

"_I'm fine_," Kagome told him softly her eyes become sad pools of stormy blue.

"What of the children in the other room?" he asked.

"_They are still alive… at the moment_," She told him casting a wary sideways glance at Victoria.

He nodded before handing her the bundle he held in his arms. "He's name's Riley Aaron _Sangue Volpe_," He told her with a kiss on her forehead. He then disappeared for a moment before reappearing with five year old boy and girl.

The boy had deep brown hair and pale skin that matched the girls while her hair was golden with brown and caramel highlight, each wore stained night gowns the color of yellowed cream.

"_I will take care of the children_," He told her with a gleam in his eyes one that made Kagome uneasy as she softly rocked the small boy in her arms that looked to have just been born with a mass of brown blonde hair on his little head.

He stepped forward and kissed Kagome's cheek. "_Take care of them aijou_,"

Kagome kissed his cheek in return. "_I will Otou_,"

Then he was gone as if he had never been there to begin with.

"Mama who was that man?" Victoria asked as she came to stand by the side of the woman who she had known as he mother since she could remember.

"Your father," Kagome told her with a soft fond voice.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome smiled sadly at the memory, those twin guards in the other room were the children that's family her and Victoria had killed. But Kagome had picked that family for a reason. She had seen them beat the two children while their brother just watched with a pleased smile.

"You would have done your mothers proud," She told her siblings with that sad smile.

They both smile back each having accepted that though Kagome was their sister by birth that she was still their mother, just as she had been to another boy that would come by every so often.

Mother (Kagome) said that he was her son which made him their uncle. He was tall with flaming red orange wild hair that he pulled back in a small rat-tail and glowing teal blue eyes that had slits shaped pupils. His body was lean but held muscle and was covered in orange fox fur and male clothing from the Far East. When he smiled you could see two sharp fangs while he also had four long, sleek red orange tails the last time they saw him. His name was Shippo.

"Come we'll be landing in a little bit," Kagome told them as she placed her cloak on. She could feel it in her bones and feel it in the aching of her heart that they were nearing Volterra.

She pulled up the hood so it rested on her head but didn't hide her face. She then led the way out of the room both of them with their cloaks on.

~o.O~O.o~

**Mai Kagirinai Koi – **_**My Eternal Love**_

**Mei Vicsus's Custos- **_**My Heart's Keeper**_

**Sangue Denante Volpe**_- __**Blood Draining Fox**_

**Tua Cosi Bello**_**- Your So Beautiful**_

**Mai- **_**my**_

**Mei- **_**my**_

**Tua-**_** your/you**_

**Kagirinai- **_**eternal**_

**Viscus- **_**heart**_

**Cosi-**_** so**_

**Koi-**_** love**_

**Custos-**_** keeper**_

**Bello-**_** beautiful**_

**Kamigami- **_**gods**_

**Sangue- **_**blood**_

**Denante- **_**draining**_

**Volpe- **_**fox**_

**Otou**_**- father**_

**Aijou**_**- beloved daughter**_

**wolfYLady**: _**I**_ _**got my translations from **__** .com**__**. Kagome will be known as Lady Sangue and Lady Volpe. Please review!**_


	3. Saying Hello to the past

_**Moonlight**_

_**By: wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own any of the characters only the plot and idea to **__**this**__** fic. **__**Oh and F.Y.I. book 2 when Edward left her that did not happen.**_

_**Summary:**__** Isabella Swan every monster always over looked her as nothing but a lowly human, but looks can be deceiving. What secret does the being known as Isabella hiding within her past? Those eyes bluer than the sky know the hidden truth but will they tell? Long ago two beings were in love but a mistake was made and each was left without a heart. When they are forced to face one another once more will the mistake that was made be righted and will love concur all? InuYasha and Twilight cross-over. Pairing: For me to know and you to find out! Rating: M because of mature language and violence there MIGHT be lemons (?) I'm not sure yet but there will be some limes…**_

_**Author's Notes:**__** I don't have much to say other then I hope you like it and I hope you**_

_**! ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 3: Saying Hello to The Past**_

When the jet came to a stop Kagome was anxious to get off. She was never a big fan of flying and it wasn't something that would change anytime soon. And when she did get off the plane she breathed in the air and smiled. It was summer and the night air was crisp carrying the scent of roses, white poppies, white lilies and violets in the gentle evening breeze. The moon was almost full and with the help of bright stars the land was bathed in a pale silver haze.

The airport that they had used was nothing but a fenced in runway with a shed to keep the plane.

Though Kagome was happy to be in Italy once more, it hurt. There was an ache in her chest and painful memories that began to boil within her causing the heartache she already had increased. She wanted nothing more then to turn and run, to get on that plane and never return. It had been over nine-hundred year yet it still hurt, the heart break that she felt was still there though it had dulled from the pain of her last love that ended five-hundred years ago but the love she had had for the demon lord had never been as intense as what she had felt for one of the now vampire lords.

Kagome felt hopeless. She had fallen three times and each time she had been hurt for it. The first time it had taken her centuries to get over her heartbreak that still lingered, she knew she still loved him and knew he would always hold a place in her heart if not the whole thing.

The second had been the demon lord of the south; a Kitsune, he had been like all foxes. He was clever, charming, devilish and seductive. In the end he never truly loved her he had only wanted her power, he had wanted it so no other could have it. Youko was a beautiful demon but he never loved her and bedded many others being as she would not and he needed to rut yearly. She accepted him and was happy he did not lie to her and they stayed friends.

And last was the vampire Edward. She thought he could mend her heart the way he looked at her so lovingly as if she was the most important thing in the world. He had been kind, charming and gentle; if not too gentle. In the end she was not the only one that held his attention, he had cheated on her with Alice and lied to her. She had felt when they had joined for the first time and the times after; it hurt every time. She hated them for hurting her they way they did, she wondered if Jasper knew and pitied him for having given himself to a mate that would not stay his and his alone.

Kagome took a deep breath in hopes of calming herself but instead she felt the sting of tears. She was hopeless; unlovable. She pulled her hood up more to cover her face and hind the tear that slowly rolled down her cheek. Whipping away the salty tear she detached herself from her emotions; hiding them behind an indifferent mask, something lord Sesshomaru had taught her.

Kagome turned to look at the guards her face hidden by her hood. As soon as Victoria and Riley were off the plane they came to stand next to her both silently worried from the faint scent of a tear.

"Let's get this over with," Kagome said plainly. "I don't want to be here longer then I have to,"

The guards nod and look the Cullen coven. The group of golden eyed vampires looked to the guards waiting for direction. Edward whispered softly that they would be running.

She took off in a blur she was far faster then any of the vampires with her sibling being but five feet behind her. She knew the where it was she could feel the pull at her heart that lead her to where _he_ would be. Kagome wanted nothing more then to run away then towards this place of memories and secrets.

She pushed the memories and emotions to the far corners of her mind and allowed her mind to clear at the sounds that surrounded her and the feel of cool soil under her feet. She allowed her eyes to taken in the beautiful landscape. She didn't know how much time had passed when she came to a halt her hood falling to reveal her face.

Her raven black hair whipped around her as if trying to hide what lay before her. Her blue eyes were widened and full of sadness and fear as well as hurt and fat tears. Her lips were slightly parted with her lips trembling.

No. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to see his ruby red eyes; she didn't want to remember the pain. Her tears fell against her will and she fell to her knees looking at the entrance of Volturra.

Victoria was kneeled beside her, her hood up and her wide green/red eyes full of disbelief and worry. She had her hand resting gently on her mother figures shoulder as she looked into her dazed tearful eyes; it was as if she wasn't there but somewhere else; reliving the past.

"Mama what's wrong?" Riley cried as her fell to the ground next to her. His brown/red eyes were wide and frantic as he looked her over looking for anything that could be wrong with her. He was very close to her because when Victoria was old enough she left in search for love or something, in that time Kagome had taught him how to fight since she got in a lot of them with a lot of other beings. The last one was the worst…

_**~o.O~O.o~**_

A young ten year old Riley clung to Kagome as they left the airport in Seattle. He hated planes just as much as his mother figure and being surrounded by possible prey made it a lot worse. He really hated that they had to drop everything because of a letter Kagome had received while they were living in Ireland; it had been from a man named Demetrius.

He didn't understand why they had to drop everything to get here because a man told his "mama" that it was important and then his "mama" wouldn't tell him who this man was. Riley was angry and annoyed. He just wanted to get out of the airport and go to their hotel for some much needed sleep.

"Kagome!" A deep voice called above the crowd.

They turned towards the voice to see the man that had yelled his mother figures name. He wore black… A lot of black… His face was hidden by the shadows of his hat while the caller of his long black coat was pulled up hiding his face even more. He wore shiny black shoes and black suit pants. The only thing Riley could make out was his dark velvet highlighted red eyes that glowed within the shadows as did his large bleach white teeth as he smiled at Kagome.

"I'm sorry to make you come all the way out here but I couldn't really give this to you through the mail," he stated. Riley didn't like him, his eyes held a darkness to them.

"What is it?" she asked while petting Riley's head to try and help calm him.

He held out his hand to show a purple-pink jewel. Riley leaned forward he didn't know why but something told him to take it. Something told him that if he took it he could be just as powerful as his mother figure….if not stronger.

"How the hell did this happen!" Kagome growled, snatching the jewel from his hand. Riley watched as light leaked through her fingers before fading and when she opened her hand it was gone and the look on her face was narrowed and she looked really mad.

"Victoria's in the states," the man then turned, disappearing into the crowd of people.

Kagome was looking left and right with a slight panicked look on her face. "Come on its not safe here," She whispered in a hushed voice before dragging him out before taking off at top speed till they were near their hotel. She checked them in and closed the blinds.

She sat in a chair with her head in her hands while Riley slept. She stayed like that for hours, her eyes widen with horror and worry.

The sun had set when a loud roar filled the air.

"They've come for me," She whispered with her hand clinched over her chest.

~o.O~O.o~

Riley shook the memory away. A man had come after his mother and had beaten her bloody, she told him to run; to find Victoria. He had but not before he had seen the strange beast looking man thrust his fist through Kagome's stomach after that he had seen a blast of pink light and when it faded they were both gone.

He had really thought his mother figure had died, but thankful she hadn't and he wondered how she had survived… but he wouldn't ask for he knew when they were alone that she would tell them what happened.

Riley placed his hands on either side of his mother figures face, and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were a bright crystal blue and full of tears that stained her face as they trailed down her face. "Mama… You need to stand up… You need to be strong... for me and Victoria…" that grabbed her attention.

Riley rested his forehead to hers while looking into her eyes. "I'm scared mama…" he whispered softly. It was true he was scared, he was scared for her, he was scared about what could happen and scared about the unknown.

She looked at him with wide eyes she blinked and they once more returned to their normal sky blue. Her tears disappeared and she smiled her warm, loving white grin, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "Thank you," she whispered before standing.

She didn't look at anyone as she entered Volturra. She walked through the city as if she had it memorized and swiftly made it to the town square. She stopped at the fountain and jumped up onto the edge. She lazily walked on it as she looked down at the sparkling water and her glowing reflection. She didn't care fore what she saw. She wasn't a big fan of her human form and under the light of the full moon she would embrace her humanoid form.

She pulled her hood up to hide her changing form; she could already feel the throbbing pain in her jaw in as well with the pain at the bass of her spine. She was changing and she liked the feel of it.

"Come I want to get this over with," her voice was like a bell, smooth and seductive like anyone of her specie; her being one of the very few females.

She sniffed the air and could already smell the arousal her voice alone had caused in the air. She smirked and could feel her fangs beak out over her lips. She missed really missed this form.

She leaped down and walked into the entrance under the clock tower that would lead to the Volturi castle. She allowed the guards to lead the way as it had changed over the years. The old familiar halls are empty and quite. She marveled at the beautiful artwork that had not been there before. They walked down a flight of stairs that lead to a long dark hallway path; the darkness of the tunnel consumed all as they walked. It didn't bother Kagome seeing as she had night vision as did the vampires around her.

They come to a set of large doors, with beautiful carvings. These doors knew and saw more than anyone. All those centuries ago these doors hid a secret.

The guards open the doors and the dark hall is flooded by warm light. The room glowed with light from torches that hung from the walls. The thrown room had changed greatly. It was still large and circular though it was done in white marble and black detailing instead of black and red. Three black thrones stood in contrast against the white design with gold detailing.

Aro stood, his brothers stayed seated in their thrones. .

Kagome and her family and along with the Cullen's stop in the middle of the room while the guards bowed to the vampire kings then took their place on the side lines. Kagome sought out their minds and used her barrier to block their thoughts; there were some things that people -Edward- just didn't need to know.

Aro's eyes were on Kagome as he walked forward. He had change so much… he was no longer one of the guards. His hair now slicked back no longer in his normal low pony. He wore a black suit- clearly expensive- with a black button up shirt with the Volture golden crest around his neck.

Memories bubbled to the surface that she had long thought were buried…long ago. Kagome pushes them down with the anger that raged within her.

There waiting on the other side were the three vampire lords.

Marcus sat looking off to the side; his red eyes were dissident from what was going on around him. His head rested on the back on his hand his black hair slicked back falling in waves to his upper back, while he wore all black with a black robe over it and a beautiful multi-brown scarf with the golden Volturi crest. He looked bored as ever.

Caius sat on the other side of Marcus. He wore all black- it a very popular color within the Volturi- with a dark blue scarf. His bleach blonde hair was slick black going to his shoulder-blades while his bloody eyes were wide and alert as he sat stiff in his thrown.

Kagome didn't bother to fight back the growl that formed in her throat; it burst forth in the form of a name. "_Aro~_" she growled.

"Hello… And welcome," He smiled with his arms open. He walks forward with effortless grace and stops before Kagome

"_I should kill you for what you've done_-" Kagome snarled, her fangs bared though no one could see. "_**You fucking bastard**_!" She could feel her beast rising to the surface. She hated him, she hated this man that had broken her heart and took her fathers rightful thrown.

"Kagome," He spoke softly, his ruby red eyes just as soft.

Kagome growled as she grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him towards her with strength that surprised him. "You should know better then to come looking for me after what you did!" she spat in his face, her eyes glowed a bright velvet surrounded in a pool of crimson while her fangs glowed a bright white within the shadows her hood created.

Guards come at her from all sides, they grab onto her; ripping her away from Aro. Within her clawed hand was the front of Aro's shirt. They slam her against one of the stone white walls; cracking it. The force of the impact forces her hood to fall revealing her face.

Her skin had a moon-lit glow to it while two teal jagged lines marking her upper jaw on each cheek. Her eyes were a purple red with slit-like pupils surrounded in a pool of bloody crimson; her full blood red lips were parted in a snarl showing her bleach white fangs. Her raven black hair was longer with a silver shine while elf like ears poked out from her hair.

"Did you ever wonder why we were called the _'Blood Draining Fox'_?" She asked with a mad laugh leaving her lips. Her beast was taking over and the thing about her beast was she was mad; crazy, insane, and most of all blood thirsty. She had been known to kill vampire for their tainted blood when she was younger and her beast had taken over.

"I'm hungry!?" she howled with a mad laugh. She shook the nameless guards off her sending them flying into the walls, one male guard was not as lucky as the others because when her eyes locked on him she lunged with her teeth. Her teeth sunk into his stone like sink as if it were butter. He cried out in agony as she sucked her tainted blood out of his body while pushing in her own purifying venom. When she pulled away he continued to cry out in agony.

He and everyone else watched as he looked at his fingers that eroded away into nothing but dust and soon so was the rest of him. He was nothing but a pile of sparkling ash in seconds.

When she straightened her cloak fell to the ground showing her silvery black fox tail. Kagome straightened her eyes were once more their normal sapphire blue, while sparkling black blood stained her red lips and dripped down her chin. She wiped away the blood with the back of her hand before flicking it at the ash pile.

A soft light consumed her body and one more she looked like a human.

"When the _old_ Aro's ready to talk… You know where to find me," She said before turning and leading her family out of the thrown room. Their forms were engulfed by the darkness.

~o.O~O.o~

"Do you want us to go after them?" A guard asked all the other guards standing around him waiting for his command.

"No," his voice was soft and full of a mix of emotions that no one had seen or heard from the vampire king.

"Show the Cullen's to their rooms. I won't the thrown room repaired before I meet with them tomorrow," he commanded. The guards nodded and they left to do as they were commanded.

Then all that was left was Marcus, Caius and Aro.

Out of the corner of his eye Aro spotted the cloak that Kagome had been wearing. He walked over to it. He kneeled down and looked at it. He just stared at it for a long time and then he reached for it. He was hesitant almost scared to reach out and grasp it in his hands.

It was soft, he held the cloak gently. He slowly brought it up to his nose and took a deep breathe. His eyes were closed but his face showed pain. It smelled of her: of raspberries and morning dew. He had missed her so much that it hurt. He had loved her to the point he thought he would burst. Then she had left him but he didn't know why though she had blamed him for something. He had felt dead since then and had been numb to the pain to know. He felt as if he was dying; she was so close and wanted nothing to do with him, in fact she wanted him dead. And if she tried to kill him he wouldn't stop her, he wouldn't fight her, and he'd do anything for her. It hurt.

There was a hand on his shoulder that brought him out of his pain. "Brother-" Marcus didn't even get to finish.

"Don't you think you have done enough brothers," Aro stated though it sounded like a question. His ruby eyes were dark and full of venom tears that could never fall no matter how much he desired them to.

At that they left, leaving Aro to his pain and grief.

"Kagome," her name came out broken. "You said I was your _kagirinai koi," _he sobbed. He learned what it meant and he always wondered what had changed for her, for she would always be his heart's holder. "What changed?" he stayed there sobbing never had the 23 looking vampire king ever experienced such pain.

"What changed?"

~o.O~O.o~

_**wolfYLady: I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter to this story and I'm sorry it took so long but I'm on vacation had finally had time to write! Okay I have one condition if you guys want me to update….**_** 7 REVIEWS OR MORE!**

_**If you follow or favorite and want more I only give more when I get **_**review**_**s so if you want more please **_**review**_**! **_


	4. How They Remembered It: Her

_**Moonlight**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own any of the characters only the plot and idea to **__**this**__** fic. **__**Oh and F.Y.I. book 2 when Edward left her that did not happen.**_

_**Summary:**__** Isabella Swan every monster always over looked her as nothing but a lowly human, but looks can be deceiving. What secret does the being known as Isabella hiding within her past? Those eyes bluer than the sky know the hidden truth but will they tell? Long ago two beings were in love but a mistake was made and each was left without a heart. When they are forced to face one another once more will the mistake that was made be righted and will love concur all? InuYasha and Twilight cross-over. Pairing: For me to know and you to find out! Rating: M because of mature language and violence there MIGHT be lemons (?) I'm not sure yet….**_

_**NOTE / NEED TO KNOW: **_**I am following the ages from the books of when the three vampire kings were changed but I changed the year when they were changed to fit my story. The kings are all blood brothers: Caius is Aro's and Marcus's half brother. Didyme is not Aro's sister just his sister in-law.**

**Marcus**_** was changed at the age of nineteen in the year 1285 BC. He is the oldest brother of the Vampire Kings- a year older then Aro (before changed). 3298 years spent being a vampire.**_

**Aro**_** was changed at the age of twenty-three (five years after Marcus) in the year 1280 BC. He is the second oldest of the Vampire Kings. 3293 years spent as a vampire.**_

**Caius**_** was changed at the age of forty-one (about twenty years after his older brother Aro) in the year 1260 BC. 3273 years spent as a vampire.**_

**Kitsune is Japanese for fox**

**Sumika is Japanese for den, house, dwelling, EST.**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4-5… How they remember it**_

_**~o.O~O.o~ Flashback **_**Chapter 4: How Kagome remembered it**_** ~o.O~O.o~**_

Kagome walked down the dark halls of the "_Kitsune Sumika_" as her father had named the castle where the _Sangue Denante Volpe_ clan resisted with their guard: the Volturi. There were about eight Sangue Volpe members; two of them being herself and her father, with about sixteen Volturi guards.

The palace was large and extravagant; art lined the dark designed halls that were lit by torches at night while large windows allowed light in by day. The palace was three stories with one of them being underground, while it was done in blood red and black; they were colors that her father had picked when it had been built two-hundred years ago.

It was late about midnight. Kagome was making her way to her guard's room. He had been her guard for a hundred and fourteen years but he had been more so for ninety-four years now. She loved him but she refused to have sex because she was scared and it was something that she was saving for her mate. Yes she was a virgin but as was raised to stay so for her mate because it virginity was sacred to demon. It was true she was a demon but her beloved didn't know and tonight; on the night of their anniversary, she was going to tell him what she was…

A miko- vampire kitsune. She had been born to a miko kitsune (her mother) who had mated a vampire (her father) turning him into a vampire kitsune. Her mother had left her and her father soon after she was born.

Tonight she had planed to tell him what she was and if they could mate in their special place but he was late. So here she was looking for him. She was nervous.

Turning one of the many corners of the palace she spotted the door that lead to her beloved's room. The door was opened a bit and light streamed out. She went to enter but stopped when she heard voices. Leaning forward to listen and to see what was going on; Kagome masked her scent and aura while melting into the shadows so no one would notice her.

Her eyes widen, filling with tears at what she hears.

"_What about the princess?" _Caius asks rudely with a sneer. He was dress nicely in dark navy blue while his ash white blonde hair was pulled back to show sharp features and insane red eyes that were black with hunger. He was perfectly aged but he did not act like a man that was well matured for he still acted like a child.

"_What about her?" _he growled threatening with slight worry and concern. Then again Kagome could be over thinking it. He was handsome as ever. His ruby eyes glowed brightly from the kill they had shared the other evening while his jet black hair was lazily pulled back with a few strands falling to frame his pale, beautiful face. He wore black, a color that looked wonderful on him with a little white shirt that covered his scar covered arms. It had been a rough few years and many wars and with war there were scars; of the body, mind and soul. His perfect lips were pulled back in a snarl and it frightened Kagome a little for he wasn't a violent person but a very kind and inviting person.

"_Your bond-," _Marcus stacked towards his younger brother though he looked as if he should be the younger one while Caius was really younger then them all. His black hair framed his pale face and dull eyes in waves going to his shoulder-blades. He wore rust red and deep brown clothing that looked good on his lean lightly muscular form. He was tall, taller then his brothers and his mate that sat in the corner.

Marcus glared down at his brother as he finished what he was saying._ "With the princess is changing. This could become a problem with our plans… I suggest you distance yourself from her or everything we worked for will be for nothing," _He spat.

It was odd to see this being how Marcus was a more laid back man who did not speck often and was kind, in his own way. His mate who had been in the corner came to his side.

Didyme wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into him. His arms wrapped around her in return. His towering form shadowed her as his embrace blocked her from Kagome's sight. Kagome like her she was very kind and beautiful and her power was selfless; she made others happy. Kagome had felt her power and it didn't seem that it was really a power, she was just surrounded by happiness and when you felt it you just couldn't help but want to be happy to.

"_That won't be a problem will it?" _Caius asked with an evil glint in his bloody eyes._ "Unless you have feelings for her?" _he mocked evilly.

They had kept their relationship secret because she feared her father would kill him and he seemed fearful of telling his brothers.

"_That won't be a problem," _He said it so easily that Kagome had to double check his aura to make sure this was her Aro. It was him and it hurt. She clenched her hand above her heart while trying to bite back her whimper of pain. No, this can't be her Aro._ "She means nothing to me. She is merely a tool," _it fell from his lips like water.

"_Good, then you can be the one to kill her when we take over,"_ Caius laughed.

It hurt… She bit her lower lip so hard she could taste blood as it filled her mouth and trailed down her chin. She had to get out of here, it hurt too much. His words were like knives cutting into her heart. It hurt…

She ran. She wanted to get as far away from the cause of her pain. She just could believe it had been a lie… It had all been a lie… All the embraces, kisses, "I love you"'s. That's what really hurt. She had fallen for him, she had even told him she loved him and he had said it so easily in return.

The tears burned down her face while blurring her vision. She had been a fool; a stupid, stupid fool. All that she could broses was she was nothing, nothing but a tool to the man she had gave her heart to. All of it. All that she had caressed when with him was nothing; it meant nothing to him.

Fate seemed to have wanted to stop her running for she tripped. She fell to the ground on a bed of grass. She wanted nothing more then to run, to run from this pain that was slowly killing her but she couldn't find the strength to get up and just cried her heart out.

Her very soul hurt from the pain that had been inflected on her now shattered heart. Nothing mattered to her any more, for her heart had shattered and with no heart there was not warmth, no beauty, and no reason for living.

In that moment she wanted nothing more then to die, to be free of the pain. She curled into herself; her body ached causing her even more pain. She didn't know how long she cried or how long she had been on the ground when she heard a voice.

"KAGOME!" The voice cried in worry and fear. It was her name and that was a voice she knew all to well.

She whimpered before her tears that had slowed fell like rain. She curled even more to herself, why, why did he hate her so much as to cause her this much pain.

He kneeled beside her before gently pulling her to him. She chocked on her sob. His arms circled around her as they had so many times before, the chill of his body cooling her heated body. How many times had he held her like this and whispered sweet nothings in her ear? To many for they play within her mind making her chest tighten in pain.

"Kill me…" she sad it so softly that she even had a hard time hearing it. "Go ahead… do it… I won't fight you," she said softly between soft whimpered sobs.

"Kagome what happened? Are you hurt?" his voice was as soft as silk and of worry. "Tell what wrong love?"

She pulled away from him as if she had been bitten her eyes wide as she stared at him as if she had never seen him before. She filled with rage, as she stared at him. Her pain was replaced with rage when he had called her that.

Looking around she could slowly feel herself slipping as pain crept over her. This was their special place. It had been the place they had spent countless evenings doing nothing. There was a pond off to the side, its water sparkled as the moonlight danced across it. She looked to see she had fallen in the spot where they would sit; under a beautiful pink blossomed tree that had been just a sapling when they had met. She had thought it fitting to call this there tree once upon a time for it grew as their love did…or so she thought.

"How dare you!" She growled. "How dare you call me that after everything you have done to me?!" She snapped standing from were she had been on the ground for who knew how long.

He stepped towards her as if to take her in his arms. "Kagome what-" he didn't get to finish.

"Don't you even try to use that silver tongue of your, you snake! I know what you have planned, I heard you with Caius and Marcus," she snarled. "Don't you even try?!"

"Kagome?" he acted as if he didn't understand. His eyes were full of hurt and pain yet she saw love, or what she had once thought to be love.

She looked away. She didn't want to look at him anymore, it hurt too much to see him, it was too tempting to jump in his arms and act as if it was just a horrible nightmare… That she had fallen asleep and had dreamt it all up.

"Leave me…" it came out broken as she forced down her tears and held back her sobs. "I-I never… I never want to see you again," it came out broken and she could feel the burning of tears forming. "I don't want to fake…" she felt a tear roll down her cheek "another _I love you_,"

"Kagome… please don't say that…" His words came out as broken pleads. She wanted nothing more then to take it back to take away his pain but then she remembered. And another tear fell down her cheek to land upon the earth.

"I-I love you… please don't do this Kagome," he pleaded his hand grabbing hers.

"Don't touch me," she cried. She turned pulling her hand away from his icy grip and to her chest.

She looked at him and didn't know what to think. He looked at her with blazing bright ruby eyes that were full of venom tears that could fall. His eyes were widen, shocked and most of all full of pain. She didn't understand. He had plans to kill her yet he looked at her with such heart break…. He was a really good actor.

"Good-bye Aro," she said his name in a growl with venom and hate filling it. The she used her kitsune powers and vanished… Leaving behind, the _Kitsune Sumika, her_ clan, her father, the Volturi, Italy, him and…her heart.

_**~o.O~O.o~ End of Flashback ~o.O~O.o~**_

_**wolfYLady:**__ I know its short but it fits and the next chapter will be like this one and like every story there's always more then one side to the story… Okay now the more __**reviews**__ I get the __**faster**__ I will __**update**__ so __**REVIEW!**_

_**Till next time my beautiful readers!**_


	5. How They Remembered It: Him

_**Moonlight**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own any of the characters only the plot and idea to **__**this**__** fic. **__**Oh and F.Y.I. book 2 when Edward left her that did not happen.**_

_**Summary:**__** Isabella Swan… every monster always over looked her as nothing but a lowly human, but looks can be deceiving. What secret does the being known as Isabella hiding within her past? Those eyes bluer than the sky know the hidden truth but will they tell? Long ago two beings were in love but a mistake was made and each was left without a heart. When they are forced to face one another once more will the mistake that was made be righted and will love concur all? InuYasha and Twilight cross-over. Pairing: For me to know and you to find out! Rating: M because of mature language and violence there MIGHT be lemons (?) I'm not sure yet….**_

_**NOTE / NEED TO KNOW: **_**I am following the ages from the books of when the three vampire kings were changed but I changed the year when they were changed to fit my story. The kings are all blood brothers: Caius is Aro's and Marcus's half brother. Didyme is not Aro's sister just his sister in-law.**

**Marcus**_** was changed at the age of nineteen in the year 1285 BC. He is the oldest brother of the Vampire Kings- a year older then Aro (before changed). 3298 years spent being a vampire.**_

**Aro**_** was changed at the age of twenty-three (five years after Marcus) in the year 1280 BC. He is the second oldest of the Vampire Kings. 3293 years spent as a vampire.**_

**Caius**_** was changed at the age of forty-one (about twenty years after his brother Aro) in the year 1260 BC. 3273 years spent as a vampire.**_

_**Chapter 4-5… How they remembered it**_

_**WARNING: DARK!**_

_**~o.O~O.o~ Flashback **_**Chapter 5: How ****Aro**** remembered it **_**~o.O~O.o~**_

Aro was beyond worried as he paced his room. Out of nowhere Kagome had told him to meet him under their tree later tonight- he was already late. He didn't understand he had given her an anniversary gift the night before.

A shiver raced down his spine as he rubbed his neck, where a bite mark could clearly be seen. He knew that vampire blood was one of her favorites so he had offered himself to her. It was strange; she had been so shy and a little fearful when she had approached him. With his neck bared she had asked him if she could drink from him. She had looked so different her eyes a deep velvet and wild. He could only nod and she had lunged at him.

He shuttered as a wave of desire washed over him and shook away the memory as soon as it had made itself known.

In defect he slumped onto his large bed with his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go but he was scared of what she had to say… If…If she ended it with him… No he couldn't begin to think like that…. But if she did he didn't think he'd be able to move on.

She was his everything. He couldn't even begin to imagine a life where she wasn't his, where he couldn't hold her, where he couldn't kiss her, where he couldn't be with her. She was his everything; he couldn't even begin to explain how important she was to him. And right now he wanted nothing more then to go to her, to wrap her in his arms, put his fears to rest and take her as his mate.

He liked the thought of that. To spend every night by her side and not have to watch as every male that saw her flirted with her. He wanted her as his and only his…

"What are you thinking about so hard brother?" his brother Caius's voice teased before he felt an arm around his shoulders. When his skin touched his, he stood to get away from the image of his brother bedding another nameless woman before devouring her.

"What do you want?" Aro all but snarled at his brother before turning to see his older brother and his mate on the other side of the room.

"We just came to see if you were still going to help us over throw the Sangue Denante Volpe," he stated plainly as he examined his nails.

"Of course," Aro said with a glare as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like this they were planning something, and he didn't like it.

"What about the _princess_?" Caius said with a sneer as he all but spat princess. Caius was never one to lay back and have others boss him around and that's what Kagome did. It was clear that the two disliked the other.

His eyes move to Marcus who approaches him with a glare. "Your bond with the princess is changing. This could become a problem with our plans..." never had Aro found his elder brother so frightening or threatening.

"I suggest you distance yourself from her or everything we worked for will be for nothing!" He spat. This was an entirely different man than from his brother Marcus.

Aro growled at his brother with a snarl of his own. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Didyme make her way to his brother; wrapping her thin arms around his waist. He was just about to voice his unhappiness about what they were telling him to do when Caius spoke up.

"That won't be a problem will it?" Caius was smirking evilly at him. "Unless you have feelings for her,"

He wanted nothing more then to tell them his intentions with the princess but he feared what they would do. He feared that they would use her against him. If he did tell them they might kill her and if he didn't tell them they still might kill her. He couldn't risk his beloved's life; he couldn't do anything until he had a plan.

Swallowing a growl and pushing down his emotions he answered. "That won't be a problem," He felt like he was slowly killing himself as he listened to how easily he was saying this. "She means nothing to me. She is merely a tool," he silently prayed that his beloved would forgive him for saying these things in hopes of saving her from certain death at his brothers' hands.

"Good, then you can be the one to kill her when we take over," Caius chuckled. "I'd love to see her face when you betray her," He laughed with a dreamy look in his eyes as he imagined it. "_Oh Aro how could you betray me like this? I thought you loved me?"_ Caius chimed with his best female voice.

Aro couldn't contain himself and lashed out at his brother. His hand was around his throat as he threw him into one of the walls in his room. He looked at his brother with narrow charcoal black eyes while his lips were pull back in a threatening snarl showing his pearly white fangs.

"I told you he had feelings for the little _bitch_," Caius spat in Aro's face while addressing Marcus.

Aro slammed him into the wall again as he tightened his hand even more around his half brother's throat; causing his stone like skin to groan as it cracked. "Don't you ever call her that in my presence," Aro snarled in a dangerous, low voice before throwing Caius away from him: across the room into another wall.

"How did you know?" Aro asked looking at the ground and not at his brothers.

"A lucky guess," Caius groaned.

"You need to distance yourself from her," Marcus told him while looking down at his mate.

"But if you know of my feelings towards her, why must I stay away from her?" he asked. He didn't understand. He had accepted Marcus's chose in mate as had Caius, so now that he was finally happy with his chosen they told him no.

"She isn't human nor is she a vampire brother; we cannot trust something when we know not what they are. She might not even love you in return and I fear that she will use your love against you when the time comes. I do not wish to see that happen," Marcus said, telling him his worries.

"It doesn't matter what she is or what she isn't! I love her and she loves me!" Aro yelled. He could not believe this was happening.

"You will reframe from seeing the princess as you have or we will take matters into our own hands," Marcus told him in his mellow tone voice and no emotion. He knew what he meant… They would kill her…

"I will do not such thing! She is to be my mate weather you like it or not," Aro growled before going to leave his room. He had opened the door but was stopped from leaving by his brother's voice.

"You will come to regret this," Marcus told him.

"As will you," he said, his eyes locked on Didyme. If he did anything to make it so he could not have Kagome then he would make it so Marcus couldn't have Didyme. He then left to be with his beloved and warn her of the danger.

~o.O~O.o~

He raced to the pond as quickly as he could, to both warn her and have her in his arms. He only felt complete when he had her in his arms, and now more than anything all he wanted was to hold her.

The pond was located miles away from the palace and was in the view of a large house that Kagome owned. Every six months Kagome would leave for two weeks, he wasn't allowed to follow her or join her. For that two week the whole Sangue Denante Volpe clan would leave the palace and journey here where the guards were not allowed to come.

He could just make out the outline of the pond and felt his speed increase as his longing to be with Kagome increased. He came to a stop just before the pond his eyes wide with worry.

There was the soft sound of sobs as the woman shook in time with the sobs. The woman was in the fetal position, their face covered by their silk black hair. The smell of the salty tears tainted the clean air. There was only one person this could be…

"_Kagome_," her name fell from his lips in a soft whisper and then he was consumed by fear for his beloved. Why was she crying? "KAGOME!" he cried his voice full of all the worry and fear he felt.

He rushed to her side falling to his knees as he took her into his arms. She mumbled something he couldn't quit hear as the smell of her tears increased. She wouldn't look at him; she kept her face hidden with her bangs.

"Kagome what happened? Are you hurt?" His voice was soft and full of worry. "Tell me, what is wrong love?"

She was out of his arms as soon as that last word tumbled from his lips. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him and then everything around her, her eyes filling with pain. That pain vanished when her gaze landed on him; narrowed and full of anger and hurt.

"How dare you!" She roared. He flinched at the anger in her voice that was pointed at him. "How dare you call me that after everything you have done to me?!" She stood looking down at him with such fire in her eyes he felt as if he was being burned.

Aro stood as well. He moved towards her wanting to take her in his arms and ashier her that whatever she thought he had done he hadn't done it. "Kagome what-" she cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't you even try to use that silver tongue of yours, you snake! I know what you have planned, I heard you with Caius and Marcus! So don't even try?!" She snarled baring her large fangs at him, but her eyes did not hold the same expression as her face; those almost violet, blue eyes held so much pain and sorrow. It hurt him to see her in pain.

He wanted to understand what had happen, what she had heard while he was talking with his brothers. Was it today? Did she hear his lie? He didn't understand! "Kagome?"

She looked away from him. It caused his un-beating heart to ache.

"Leave me…" it hurt to hear her not want him anymore. Her words came out broken, and her shoulders shook. It gave him hope that she didn't mean it that she was being forced to leave him. "I-I n-never… I never want to see you again," He could smell her salty tears and it pained him for at hearing what she had to say, venom tears filled his own eyes, burning with the want to fall and blurring his sight, his tears could never fall no matter how much he wanted them to at the moment. It hurt… his heart… it hurt. "I don't want to fake… _another I love you_,"

He felt as if he was dying. No she couldn't mean this! It felt as if someone had opened his chest, and was trying to rip his heart out. "Kagome… please don't say that…" he felt the words fall, they were broken and full of his pain.

She couldn't mean this, they had been together for a hundred years, he had never pushed her, and she had been the one to make the first move, not him… He never pushed her. So what had he done wrong? If he lost her… it hurt too much to think of it but if he lost her he knew he would never love again, for no one could ever take her place. She was his soul mate, he knew it, he loved her too much to ever fine another if she were to leave him…

"I-I love you… please don't do this Kagome," He cried grabbing her warm hand within both of his icy ones. It felt good to hold her hand, it warmed his heart to be near her and hold her. He loved her with all that was his being; he'd do anything for her but leave her.

"Don't touch me!" She cried ripping her hand out of his while turning to look at him with teary eyes as she held the hand he had touched to her chest.

Aro's eyes were wide… She had never pulled away from his touch… it hurt so much to feel his heart shatter within him; he didn't even know if it was then for it felt as if she had ripped it from his chest as she had pulled away from his touch. He felt the tears burn his eyes, begging to be freed, but they wouldn't; they couldn't fall because vampires couldn't cry.

"_Good-bye Aro_," she spat with a growl. Then she was gone, having taken his heart as she vanished with the wind.

His hand reached out for her but she wasn't there. He closed his eyes as he fell to his hands and knees. His form shook with violent sobs and … then a venom tear slipped out from his tightly closed eyes. It fell to the ground killing the grass it landed on. His arms grew weak causing him to fall to the ground. He laid there his mind, body and soul in pain. He dug his fingers into the ground trying to over come the pain.

The ground here smelled of her… of raspberries and morning dew. He felt numb as darkness engulfed him. He had never known of a vampire that could sleep or dream. But while he was suffocated by a leery darkness his mind was pledged by images of her, of memories they had created together. It was a nightmare he wanted nothing more then to wake up from.

He didn't know how long he had been in darkness surrounded by images of his beloved when he was woken by a hard kick. He sat up with a gasp and wide eyes. His hand went to his chest where he felt a dull ache.

Standing, looking down at him with worried eyes were his brothers. The sun in the background was just falling below the horizon.

"Where have you been!?" Caius growled, having been the one to kick him. "You've been gone for seven days!"

He was filled with rage and stood. It was as if he had been reborn, he was no longer the same he could feel it in his bones. He would never be the same until Kagome was once more at his side. He filled with rage, and turned his deadly eyes on his brothers. He hated them; it was their fault his Kagome had left him! But it was also her clan's fault! He was filled with rage and had no way to release it till he remembered their plans. Now that Kagome was gone there was nothing holding him back from taking the thrown. He would be king of the vampires!

"Change of plans," he growled in a low deadly voice that was not his own. "We attack tomorrow," this made his brothers smirk.

_**~o.O~O.o~**_

Aro glared at his sister-in-law. She was looking in the mirror humming as she did her hair. She was a very lovely individual, her hair was as black as night -though it was not as pretty as Kagome's- and her eyes were a lovely shade of red –but Kagome's velvet eyes were far lovelier- and her skin was as pale as milk –Kagome's was a lovely pale with the slightest tint of a pale tan-. She wore black on her curved form- Kagome looked most lovely in a charcoal blue with her lovely road of curves body of hers-.

He missed her. He had a feeling that Marcus was behind his beloved leaving and so if he couldn't have his beloved then neither could he!

Didyme jumped when she saw him in her mirror. She turned around to look at him her eyes slightly fearful. "You frightened me brother Aro," She told him. She was very childish in nature and called him brother Aro as she called Caius; Brother Caius.

"I'm sorry," he stepped closer to her, his eyes black with rage and pain.

"Is something the matter brother Aro?" She asked standing from her seat in front of the mirror.

Aro grabbed her by her neck before slamming her against the wall. She looked at him with large fearful eyes as she clawed at his hand in hopes of being free. "Yes, something is the matter!" He growled. "Because of my brother my love has been forced from my side and so I will return the favor!"

Didyme became frantic. She shook her head, kicked her legs and clawed at his hand. Aro only had to squeeze her neck tighter, till her stone like skin began to crack, for her squirming stopped. She looked confused and Aro knew it had to do with how she wasn't able to calm him down with her ability to make others happy.

It was easy. When his love was forced from his side she took his ability to be a happy with her.

"I have no desire to kill you," this calmed her down a bit but she still had wide frightened red eyes. "I want you to leave…to never return… so that you and my brother know the pain I am going through… you will never take another and will forever have this longing in your chest…. If you refuse to leave after the battle I will kill Marcus,"

Her eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"You will not tell him or I will kill him in front of you and force you to watch as I pull him apart," Aro growled in her face.

"Do you understand _sister_ Didyme?" She nodded and as she closed her eyes a lone venom tear fell from her eyes.

He left without a word. It seemed when a vampires heart is broken they shed a tear.

_**~o.O~O.o~**_

The moon was in the shape of a crescent its points barely touching. The world was dark with only a little light from the moon.

All but a few of the guards stood behind Aro and his brothers against the Sangue Denante Volpe clan. It was twelve against twelve.

Demetrius _Sangue Volpe _stood in front all dressed in black. He was a tall, muscular individual with pale sun-kissed skin, his eyes glow a bloody violet with his black bangs falling just above his eyes while he wore the rest of his hair in a braid going to the middle of his back. His feathers were sharp and strong and even more god-like then a normal vampire, his lips were pulled back showing shark-like razor teeth that were unique for a vampire. He looked ready to kill as did all the others that stood behind him.

Aro stood in front of his own little army; he wore all black as did his brothers that stood behind him but in front of the others. His eyes were bright red with his rage that had filled him since he awoke while his hair was slick back, he looked like a noble.

Demetrius's eyes fill with sadness and betrayal _"I knew of your intentions with Kagome," _Aro's eyes widen at her name as the ache in his chest grew painful. "_I was happy to see her so happy and carefree after all these centuries she's spent in the dark! I was willing to hand her over to a man she loved, I would have gladly approved of your union!"_ His eyes then darken to a deep violet drowning in a pool of crimson. "_How could you betrayal us! She loved you, I would have handed my thrown down to you! I thought of you as a son! How could you betray Kagome?! What would she think if she saw you!?"_

The ache in his chest was growing more painful the more he looked at the man that had fathered his beloved. He couldn't take the pain and was once more filled with rage at having been forced from his love.

With a growl he attacked; charging Demetrius. He came at Demetrius but a vampire who stayed loyal to Demetrius got in his way. With a roar he attacked the vampire. She came at him like a cat. She dodged his fist gracefully while trying to land a hit. She was very beautiful and had more then once tried to get his attention. He believed her name was Sulpicia.

Finally he was able to get her arm. She looked at him with wide eyes though she wasn't so much looking at him but her death. He snapped her arm like a twig making her cry out but before she could finish he had a fistful of her curly brown hair in his hand. With a swift motion he detached her head from her body. Aro didn't stop till her whole body was in pieces.

Around him he could hear the roar of his fellow Volturi and members of the _Sangue Denante Volpe Clan _fighting.

Aro turned and his eye locked onto Demetrius. He charged at him.

"I refuse to kill you," Demetrius told him while dodging his attack. "If I did Kagome would never forgive me,"

Aro growled in anger it hurt when he said her name, it made the hole in his chest burn at the corners. "Don't talk about her!"

Demetrius stopped and grabbed his fist. "You are the one that betrayed her, were you not?" Demetrius said with a glare; secretly daring him to say otherwise.

Was he the one that betrayed her?

He smirked before punching him; sending him across the battle field. Nine of the _Sangue Denante Volpe _were still_ alive _while only five of the Volturi were still standing. "Retreat!" Demetrius cried.

Though many looked puzzled they did as he commanded and retreated, they moved in a blur; disappearing with the wind.

Aro looked around to see the ground covered in bodies and tainted vampire blood. His brothers came to his side with a smile while the other's set fire to the battle field to make sure that the dead vampires would stay dead.

Marcus looked around, his eyes searching for something; for someone. "Where is Didyme? Have you seen her?" He asked worry bleeding into his voice.

Caius shrugged and then they both looked to Aro. His eyes grew sad but not for the reason his brother thought. Marcus fell to his knees a broken "no" falling passed his lips as he cried for his love. And just like Aro thought a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

Looking up into the sky Aro noticed that the moon was bleeding; instead of a silver light, it bathed the land in blood.

_**~o.O~O.o~ End of Flashback ~o.O~O.o~**_

_**wolfYLady:**__ I hope you enjoyed this chapter my beautiful readers – I know its kind of a lame ending for this chapter-. Okay I'm a little disappointed with how most of you think its okay to just favorite or follow WITHOUT reviewing! I take that as an insult! If you're willing to follow or favorite you might as well review!_

_I will not post another chapter for this story unless I get __**10 REVIEWS**__ for this chapter! The more reviews I get the faster you get another chapter!_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. The first time I saw you…

_**Moonlight**_

_**By: wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own any of the characters only the plot and idea to **__**this**__** fic. **__**Oh and F.Y.I. book 2 when Edward left her that did not happen.**_

_**Summary:**__** Isabella Swan every monster always over looked her as nothing but a lowly human, but looks can be deceiving. What secret does the being known as Isabella hiding within her past? Those eyes bluer than the sky know the hidden truth but will they tell? Long ago two beings were in love but a mistake was made and each was left without a heart. When they are forced to face one another once more will the mistake that was made be righted and will love concur all? InuYasha and Twilight cross-over. Pairing: For me to know and you to find out! Rating: M because of mature language and violence there MIGHT be lemons (?) I'm not sure yet but there will be some limes…**_

_**Author's Note!**_ _**This chapter will be focused on the past so there will be flashbacks. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and review! Now on with the story!**_

_**Remember a long time ago women were married as young as 13 or 12 so….**_

_**! ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 6: The first time I saw you…**_

It was a large farm style house on top a hill. You couldn't even really tell that it was a building till you got up close. Thick vines covered the walls, large leaves and large flowers that all seemed to have their own light glow. Trees also worked to hide the house, they were all tall and over grown but there was one. This one was extremely tall and as they approached the green tree, it began to bloom. Beautiful pink blooms glowed just liked the flowers surrounding the house.

Kagome smiled as she walked up to the one large tree that was just like the _Goshinboku_ back in Japan. Having missed Japan Kagome decided to bring a piece of it back with her: a seed of the _Goshinboku_. She called this tree; Mitsuko meaning light child, which was what this tree produced: light. She loved its beautiful glow, she would have named it Junko (pure child) but it was a child of light. Though she loved its calming aura and at the moment she needed that more then anything, she couldn't take comfort like she normally would.

She stepped onto the roots and hugged it, letting its pure aura cleanse her of her anger. With a smile and filling better once more she turned to her siblings while allowing the illusion to fall. She stood in her humanoid form.

Her skin was paler with a moon like glow while her eyes sparkled like blue stars. The only real noticeable difference was the length of her hair that was down to her mid-thigh, her clawed hands, fangs and a black tail.

She walked passed her siblings to stand in front of the hidden house. She lifted her hand which glowed a soft pink and then the plants that had been keeping the house retreated to reveal only the door.

It was a large door made of dark cherry red wood with bright gold detailing of leaves.

"After you," Kagome said turning to her siblings.

They eyed their sister/mother figure before Victoria hesitantly grasped the golden doorknob. Opening the door both the sibling were taken aback by the beauty of the inside. Everything was made from dark cherry wood with gold detailing. It was amazing even though the house seemed to be a run down thing but instead it was elegant and far larger then it seemed. It was really multiple stories.

Walking in there was large circular walk in and then there was a large staircase the followed the curve of the walk in leading to the next level. Then off to the left there was what seemed to be a very large dinning room that was done is white and gold while off to the right was what looked like a living room with even a large flat screen TV above a large fireplace with an on going fire.

"As you can see everything isn't as it seems," Kagome giggled as she eyes them as she leaned against the door frame. "Everything about our clan has to do with illusion, there are actually three floors above and two floors bellow. There are many hidden doors that lead to different places, so please be careful," she warned them.

"Welcome home Lady Kagome," came a deep monotone voice from behind the two wide-eyed half vampires.

Victoria and Riley jump before turning to see a tall man with sandy blond hair, and glowing green eyes. His skin was slightly tan and his body was well built and lean. He wore a white button up white shirt with blue pinstripes, rolled up sleeves tucked into a pair of dark jeans that were held up by a brown belt. On his feet was a pair of nice black shoes.

"It's good to be back Damon," Kagome smiled.

"Who are they?" He asked eyeing Riley and Victoria but mostly Victoria.

"They are my younger sibling: Riley and Victoria," she said while pointing to show who was who.

Damon, being the gentlemen he is, walked up to Victoria with a charming smile. He took her hand within his causing her to blush as he bowed and kissed her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Victoria,"

Kagome only watched with an evil smirk.

"I'll see you around?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was hoping you would show Victoria around later," Kagome told him with a smile.

"Of course," he smirk, his eyes pinned to Victoria's. Finally he looked to Kagome and gave her a low waist deep bow the once more he looked to Victoria causing her to blush more then she already was. "I'll see you tomorrow," and with that he was gone.

Victoria stood there looking around which caused Kagome to laugh.

"That's Damon for you," Kagome laughed. "He's a neko demon, a newer addition to the clan," Leaning in close Kagome whispered in Victoria's ear: "Don't worry I'll tell you more about him latter when he's not listening,"

Kagome pulled away and laughed at the scarlet blush that colored her face. "Come on I'll take you to were you'll be sleeping,"

She walked to the wall under the stairs and places her hand against it. Her hand began to glow a bright pink and then in the shape of a door a pink line appeared and then there was a door. "Only those of the main branch can enter, the rest sleep on the upper levels," she told them and then her siblings entered.

Behind them the door closed and once more was sealed.

~o.O~O.o~

He was alone is his room, her cloak still tightly gripped in his hands.

What had he done to drive her away?

He missed her… His heart ached.

What had he done?

He didn't know how long he had sat holding her cloak but it was the only thing he had of her. He held onto it like a life line, afraid to let go of the thought that she was alive. All these years without knowing if she was dead or alive… Then she had just appeared as if by magic, he could barely contain himself when he had heard that his guards had his beloved and was bringing her to him.

After all those years…He called a guard to him and told him to go to Ireland where he was to find Didyme and bring her back here. The guard was to tell no one of where he was going and he was gone within the hour.

He only saw it fair that if he was to have his Kagome then Marcus could have his Didyme…Even if his Kagome may not want anything to do with him.

After what he had seen today in the thrown room, he wondered if it had not been her plans to leave him but to tell him the truth of her origin. He was confused and longed for answers but he wasn't sure if he could approach her. He could barely contain himself with her so close, all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and never let her go.

He stood and that when he looked at his refection but the person looking at him wasn't him. This man wore fancy black clothing, with demands and gold admiring them. His red eyes were dull and empty, his skin made him look like a ghost while his hair lay limp and dull on his shoulders.

Was this man he was looking at really the man he had become?

What had happened to the man he use to be? He remember his eyes had been brighter back then and full of emotion, his skin was a little more tanned and his hair was more wild. He remembered being uncomfortable about using his powers but now he plunged into the privacy of others thoughts and memories: it was the only time he felt alive anymore.

Standing he went to go change, he only hoped that Kagome would be where he thought she'd be…Under their tree by the pond…

_**~*o*~*o*~ Flashback ~o.O~O.o~**_

Aro laid within a room on a bed. His arms were up with his hands behind his head as he looked out his window to watch the morning sun rise.

It had been little over a year since he had been changed into a vampire by a Vampire named Demetrius. He was a man that had taken him and his brothers in several years ago. He treated them well and told them from the beginning that they would be changed so they could help him towards his cause.

Demetrius was the leader of one of the main vampire covens; his goal was to become the King of the Supernatural world. He told them of his dream to make it so humans thought "monsters" were only myths to hide the supernatural world from the human world. He was a very smart man that Aro looked up to greatly, he was a fair ruler but strong.

After he had changed Aro he started to train him, making him his body guard till he was fully trained. Demetrius was very strong and refused to let someone do the fighting for him so he used newborns as body guards because they are at their strongest during their first year (and most controlled by their instincts) and it gives him time to train them and fight them at the same time.

Demetrius liked him and his brother Marcus; who had been changed before him. He said they were some of the rare vampires that were blessed with special gifts, Marcus could "see" the emotional ties between people, while he could read another persons thoughts and memories with a single touch…

Aro didn't really enjoy his gift. He hated being able to see/read what peoples thoughts, a persons thoughts were supposed to be private and they reveal so much about a person. That's why Aro wore clothing that covered his skin because he didn't like being able to see everything someone had done especially if it was something he really didn't need to know like all the women his brother had been with, what he felt and…

The sun was a mass of gold as it made its way over the hills, warming the earth that had harden during the cold night. As Aro took pleasure at watching the sun rise his door was kicked open.

Aro was on his feet quickly; ready to attack whoever had entered his room. He was shocked to see it was his Master; Demetrius. He wore all black and if anything he didn't looked pleased as he drug a screaming woman by her hair into his room.

"Eat her," Demetrius growled as he threw the girl at his feet. Her hair was dark blonde, her clothing was dirty and her eyes were a dark pleading brown as she looked up at him. Though Aro hated feeding (because he had to see the memories of the person he was feeding off of) he would follow his master's orders.

Aro picked the girl up and she seemed too had calmed thinking that she was going to live as she looked at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered before lunging at her throat with his teeth.

She was about to scream but Aro covered her mouth his hand while keeping her up with his other. Her blood was sweet as it filled his mouth soothing the ached that had been bothering him. Her memories buzzed within his mind as he drank her blood…

_Her name was Marie, she was the only girl of a family of boys, and she had been sold as a servant so the family could keep their farm... _

Aro tried his best to ignore her memories as he focused on her blood and soon she was dead and her blood ran out. Aro released her licking his gums and lips to make sure they would not be stained by the girl's blood.

He gently let her lifeless body fall to the ground before looked to Demetrius. He stood at 6' foot with short black hair with thick eyebrows above his liquid red eyes; his skin was lightly tanned but pale like every other vampire. His jaw was strong and his shoulders were broad, his body was evenly muscular but slightly lean, he looked around twenty-five and was covered in black clothing. (Think of Joe Dempsie: Gendry from Game of Throns. He's kind of cute from _afar_)

"Follow me," His voice was rough and demanding. He turned his back to him and started walking away. Aro quickly did as he was told and followed him. They came to a place of the castle that was off limits to everyone it was the place of the castle that Demetrius called his own and dubbed off limits.

They walked down a long hall with arced ceilings, the walled where a faded crimson with a lighter pink crimson design over it. Black trim lined the bottom of the walls as black framed painting decorated the walls and black pedestals with black vases full of different kinds of red flowers. The floors were not black marble like the rest of the floors through out the castle but dark cherry wood. Hanging from the ceiling where golden chandeliers full of white candles that glowed brightly.

Then they came to a circular room designed just like the hall, in the middle of the room was a dark wood circular table on it was what looked like a small tree. The tree sat upon the table its leaves a glowing green while its trunk was thick, the roots of the tree curled wrapping around the table while others fell to the ground, the roots searching for dirt. Floating above the tree was a mass of light looking much like a small sun. There were two doors one made from black wood and the other made from red wood.

The darker of the doors, its carvings were bold while the lighter doors carvings were soft with flowers in the right upper corner and the lower left corner while the knob was gold.

Demetrius walked to the lighter of the two doors and knocked gently. He didn't seem like the same man as he had been moments ago. His eyes were softer holding warmth Aro had never thought the vampire could have.

"Coming!" a sing song voice sang from behind the door.

When the door opened Aro felt his world stop. Everything seemed to melt away as he looked at a pair of starry blue eyes; they were warm and inviting with a kindness to them that he had never seen before. Her skin was pale, if not as pale as his own, but hers had an unworldly glow that made her look as if she were glowing. Her peddle pink lips moved showing her perfect white teeth. She then brushed her black hair to the side with a small delicate hand; her hair moved falling in wave of black that shined like a ravens' wing as the light bounced off it. That's when his eyes traveled down ward to take in all of this earth bound angle. Her petite body was a road of perfect curves hugged in the finest of black silk while her shoulders and arms were left bare. Her slightly large bust was wrapped in the silk corset she wore that showed the tops of her breasts. She was so beautiful; there wasn't a single flaw about her appearance.

He hadn't been listening but when he saw this angle and Demetrious embrace, he felt as if he had been destroyed. For some reason it hurt to see this woman in his master's arms, but for some reason he felt a longing in him to protect her, to hold her, to love her, to have her as his own. This longing was almost painful, pulling at his heart making it ache.

Demetrious pulled back with a smile, it looked so misplace there. He stepped back to look at him, his arm wrapped around the angle's shoulders. She looked so small compared to Demetrious, just barely making it up to his shoulder's at, at least 5'5.

"Aro I'd like you to meet my daughter, Kagome," He told him while looking at Kagome instead of him. For some reason it made his insides flutter and his heart seem to jump at hearing that. He didn't understand why his body was reacting so strongly and violently almost, towards someone he didn't know.

Her hand moved forward as she spoke. "Hello Aro it's a pleasure to meet you," her voice was like music sounding like the soft chime of bells, it was angelic just like her beauty.

He wasn't really thinking as he gently took her hand in his much larger one that was wrapped in soft leather, he bowed his eyes never leaving hers as he brought her hand towards his lips. "As you mi' lady," He voice came out breathlessly allowing his cool breath to fan over her ivory skin that caused her to shiver. He didn't know why but he took joy in that as well as the pink hue that colored her cheeks, she smelled wonderful, it was clear she was human but he didn't crave her blood like he would when he normally caught the scent of a human blood. Her heartbeat was faint and strange enough her blood was the sweetest and most enticing he had even smelled but he didn't have the urge to take that blood. She smelled of black raspberries and crisp rain. Then without thinking he gently kissed her knuckles, he gasped preparing himself for the flash of memories and thoughts that would normally race into his mind but it never came all he saw as a beautiful glowing light. At feeling her skin a bolt of electricity hit him.

He looked up at her with his surprise clearly shining in his ruby eyes but he didn't go of her hand. A part of him screamed at him to never let her go, to always be by her side or he would risk losing her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, the blush on her face gone having been replaced by worry.

"No, its just this has never happened before…" he said aloud what he was thinking. "My powers have never, not worked on someone before,"

She looked just as surprised as he felt while Demetrious looked smug as if he knew…

"Aro from now on you'll be Kagome's body guard," then he went to leave, but he stopped to look over his shoulder his eyes no longer red but violet and full of rage and promised pain. "If you let anything happen to my daughter I will kill you," he growled in a low dark tone that scared Aro to his very core. Know one knew of what Demetrious's powers only that he had them and was deadly when he used them.

He swallowed fearfully. "I'll protect her mi' lord you have my word," he then bowed.

Demetrious only grunted before disappearing.

He then turned to look at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Before he could say anything she grabbed his hand with both of hers, a large smile on her face as she looked up at him. He felt a need to hold her to feel her against him…

"Come on follow me," she sang and than with strength that surprised him, she dragged him along behind her at a speed he was surprised she had since he was almost running at full speed.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder while still running, the world around them a blur while a smile graced her face. "You'll see," she winked. If Aro was still human he knew he would be blushing.

Minutes passed and then they stopped. They far from the palace, he knew that but he didn't know where they were. Looking around he noticed the beautiful scenery that surrounded them. They were in a valley with a hill on one side and then a growing forest on the other and in the middle of it all was a pond surrounded by tall grass and cattails. The sun's light danced on the surface making it sparkle. It was beautiful and was calming, most of the time he stayed in the palace, so it was refreshing and the air was wonderful.

"My father told me about you," came her angelic voice. He turned to see her on the ground the tree that had been on that table now in her hands. He had thought the girl to be human up looking at her, he was speechless. Her ivory skin that glowed now sparkled but it was different then the sparkle that covered his body hers was faint and purple. She was so beautiful, absolutely breathtaking, he could have sworn his heart had started once more only to stop from this beautiful creatures beauty.

"What did he say?" he asked.

She turned to him after putting the tree within the ground. Her eyes were bright while a light smile pulled at her lush lips. She was so beautiful never before had he seen someone as beautiful as she. "You're special,"

_**~*o*~*o*~End of Flashback ~o.O~O.o~**_

From then on they continued to go there and every time the tree was three times the size bigger then the last time, it grew just as their love did. It was their tree and since they had been apart the tree stopped blooming, it slowly became smaller, now it was a little shorter then him.

It was connected to them. He could remember clearly how beautiful it had looked after their first kiss.

_**~o.O~O.o~ Flashback ~*o*~*o*~**_

It had been twenty years and everyday she seemed be grow lovelier. He found it hard to resist the ache that bloomed in his chest when he was around her, he would sometimes touch her hand just barely so he could take comfort in the light that came from her. It felt good to touch someone without having to see their memories, this moment only happened when they were close when he would "accidently" brush his hand against hers or brushed some hair out of her beautiful.

He cared for her more then anyone else that had found themselves in his life, He could almost call what he felt for her love, her body was beautiful but her mind was far more beautiful, when she spoke he hung on her words and when they talked it would go on forever. She was the kindest being he had ever met.

It was night on their journey to the pond with the tree. The tree was at least as tall as him now. Kagome looked just as beautiful as she always did but at night when the full moon had the pleasure of touching her body, she seemed otherworldly as if an angle. He sometimes feared he'd lose her that he would come to her room and she would be gone once more in heaven with the other angle. He feared losing his earth bound angle.

They made it. The pink flowers that always seemed to be in bloom glowed silver perfectly contrasted against the dark leaves. The tree had grown it was at least a two feet taller then him and its trunk two times rounder then it had been.

Kagome went and stood as by the tree. She was different tonight, she wasn't acting like her normal self and that worried him. Her back was to him as her hand rested on the thigh trunk of the tree.

"I'm leaving Aro," her voice was sad and full of longing.

"Why?" He felt a piece of him dying; he was losing his earth bound angle. "You can't what about your father?" He couldn't have her leave he needed her here, he didn't know what he'd do without her.

"That the thing, I've always hidden in my father's shadow. I've never really explored the world around me, I've never fallen in love," it fell from her lips in a whisper. "I want to explore I want to find love, and I can't do that if I'm here, I've been here for over two-hundred years! It doesn't feel like home anymore!" She growled. That's when she turned to look at him. Her eyes had dulled to a grey blue while tears brimmed her eyes and the glow that normally consumed her vanished. She looked so tired, and sad he couldn't fight the feeling anymore.

He quickly had her in his arms. It felt good to be able to hold her he only wished it was for a happier reason. He held her tight to him as she cried into his chest while her hands were fisted in his shirt. He just stood there a little awkwardly seeing as it had been years since he had touched another in this way, but he gave into himself and let his instincts guide him so he could comfort the woman he cared for.

He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, as he nuzzled the side of his head against hers. It seemed to work when the low growl like purrs rumbled in his chest. He didn't ever remember making such a noise but it seemed to be helping Kagome so he continued to do it.

She looked up at him sheepishly, her eyes blue but not their normal blue he came to love and tears stained her flushed cheeks. She chocked small hiccup while he gently brushed away the tears that trailed down her beautiful face.

"If you want to go I won't stop you, I'll tell him I came to get you and you were gone. It should give you time to get away," sadness could be seen in his eyes as with pain but he'd do anything for her, and if she wanted to leave here, to leave him than he wouldn't stop her. He only wanted her to be happy even if that wasn't here with him.

"I don't understand," she breathed a small hiccup following it. "Why is it that I only feel happy when I'm with you?" She asked aloud. "You've been there always, you always have this way of making me feel better, yet here you are laying done your life so that I can leave," more tears fell from her eyes. "Why?"

"Because… you're special," they were the same words she had told him the first day he had become her guard. He stroked her cheek as he said his eyes soft and caring.

She smiled, tears rushing down her face. It confused him but she looked so beautiful even when crying, her eyes were bright blue once more and the glow returned to her. Her hands cupped his face. She gave a breathy laugh as she searched his eyes, then she yanked him down to her and their lips touched for the first time.

Aro was surprised but shivered as an electricity seemed to hit his body at feeling her warm lush lips against his. His body seemed to come alive, burning from the inside out. His arms tightened around her as he deepened the kiss. The white light that always came from when he touched her was now a ball of red heat; it warmed him while pushing him to continue. He shivered in delight when she opened her mouth to him with a beautiful moan. She tasted sweet like raspberries but there was something else to her that was just Kagome. Her taste was far better then any blood he had ever tried, it was addicting as he moaned lightly.

They soon parted. Kagome eyes were dazed while her breath was heavy, he chuckled causing her to playfully slap his arm but it only made his chuckle more. That's when he noticed the pink light that seemed to come from above. Looking up they both gasped.

The tree was glowing a sparkling pink, every vain in the tree glowed brightly as they light surrounded them it was beautiful. The tree that was barely taller then him now towered over them.

"I care about you Kagome more than you could know…" with a deep shaky breath he continued. "Please stay or at least let me to stay by your side?"

Kagome smiled a beautiful smile with tears in her eyes; she laughed chocking on a hiccup as she once more kissed him. In the back ground the tree grew bright grown taller the longer they kissed.

_**~*o*~*o*~ End of Flashback ~o.O~O.o~**_

Why did she leave him?

Not wanting to bother with the many guards that walked the halls of the palace Aro went to his balcony that over looked his own private garden, with the grace of being thousands of years old, Aro leaped from the yellowed marble balcony to land soundlessly on the ground below surrounded by roses and lilies. Be was off as soon as his feet touched the ground.

He ran as fast as his feet would carry him. It had been seventy years since he had last come to the place they had once called theirs, but even if he ever forgot where it was his body wouldn't. he had spent many a nights in that valley. It was the only thing that reminded him of her but after the years it changed and it no longer helped him, it only brought him pain.

He came to a stop right in front of the now ugly pond that had once been so beautiful all those years ago. It was ugly, everything here was dull and dead looking even the now small tree was dead.

"Hello Aro,"

**wolfYLady: **_**I am so sorry for the long update but a lot has been going on and I've been to stressed to write…My mom was diagnosed with cervical cancer and well writing wasn't really on my mind that often. She will make it though but she needs her parts removed…I really hoped you liked it and don't forget to review~!**_


End file.
